


The Detective King

by SexyPrincessWriter



Series: The World Of Darkness [2]
Category: Catherine (Video Game), Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, High School, Humor, Multi, Retelling, Romance, Semi-Harem, mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPrincessWriter/pseuds/SexyPrincessWriter
Summary: Yu Narukami is a High School Student who recently moved to the small town of Inaba, However he is also the legendary "Detective King" who solves every case he encounters with ease. With his partner Teddie and his Persona, can he solve the mysteries of this small town as well as keeping his identity a secret?





	1. The Red Flames Arc I-A King In A Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~ Welcome to "The Detective King" A retelling of Persona 4! Right off the bat, I want to mention a few things!
> 
> -This is technically a prequel to my P5 Story "The Phantom Thief Of Tokyo" however, other than references and some clues to certain mysteries, you don't need to read my P5 story before reading this, and vice versa.
> 
> -This first chapter will be the shortest in the story, and the reason it's so short is that I wanted to establish Yu's Character a bit along with his relationship with Teddie. However, unlike my P5 story, I have nothing written in advance and other than a few planned events, this story is totally open! This is because I want everyone to basically dictate the story, like should it be more adventure focused, more romanced focused, more comedy...Ect...Same goes for any couples you want to see! The only one set in stone is Yu/Rise(Apologies but this was made canon in my P5 story) but everyone else is fair game!
> 
> ow onto the actual premise! This is a retelling where Yu is a famous detective with Teddie as his partner! Persona's exist but only Yu and Teddie have them, the rest of the Investigation team will stay Persona-less...Characters who may have originally died may live, and vice versa...
> 
> Enough of my Ramblings, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

**February** **3rd, 2013-Train(9:34AM)**

"Ryotaro Dojima...Age 40...Occupation, Detective...Family...Deceased wife, six year old daughter...Brother of Mimki Narukami..." I read the words slowly to myself as the train descended down the tracks at a average speed, my face concealed by a hoodie, with my new school uniform on underneath...Beside me sat my partner and best friend Teddie, a boy wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and has blond hair and blue eyes...In the seat in front sat a-

"Hey Sensei...Why are you reading over your uncle's profile?" My train of thought was interrupted as Teddie spoke up from beside me, giving me a curious look.

"Hm?...Just checking up on some details about him...That's all..."

"Really? It sounds like you're reading over another suspect Sensei..." To the average person, hearing Teddie call me sensei may be deemed weird, but a story does exist to that...

Before that though, where are my manners?

My name is Yu Narukami, a high school student by day and Ace Detective by night...That second part may sound cockish and boldish of me but it's merely the truth in most regards...You see I grew up watching detective movies and reading Sherlock Holmes, and ever since then, I've wanted nothing more than to be a detective myself...However...I never possessed the skills...I was always too slow, or too weak...I wasn't good at talking to people and I wasn't the smartest person around...

That all changed three years ago...

I was returning home from another boring day at school when a boy in a bear costume suddenly appeared in front of me, though I was scared at first, the two of us eventually became friends, meeting up everyday after school...

Until one day, Teddie introduced me to something I had never heard of, and frankly wouldn't have heard of if not for him...My Persona...

My persona is that of Izanagi...A deity from ancient Japan who was said to have created many islands...Weather the story is true or not, one thing is for sure...My persona is the reason I'm a detective today...

I inherited from him everything that one needed, strength...Smarts...Charm...Charisma...Everything...But not only that, I also inherited one other thing...His powers...They're hard to explain and when the time comes, I'm sure I'll be able to show them off...

This is also when Teddie started calling me Sensei, saying it was a honor to meet with a "potential human" whatever that meant...And while it was weird at first, I've been able to adjust to it...

Thanks to my persona, I quickly rose up the ranks of private detectives, until eventually capturing the eye of the famous "Sleeping Mouri" as they called him, and thanks to my meeting with him and subsequent case solving with him, the media immediately labeled me the "Detective King", not to be confused with the "Detective Prince" Naoto Shirogane, another private detective who I hope to meet and share info with some day...

That doesn't sound too bad, and at first it wasn't...I lived my days like any other high schooler, with a bit of detective work sprinkled in but...The more cases I solved, the more my name grew and grew until eventually I couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing me and bothering me for an autograph, asking me out on some kind of date, or in one instance having a gun pulled on me because I apparently had his father put away...However that somehow benefitted me even more as after I calmly took care of him, my 'legend' grew even more...

To some, that sounds like a dream...I could be friends with any guys and sleep with any girl...But to me it was a nightmare...Detectives of old never got anything like that, they had one goal and one goal only, to bring the truth to light...A creed I live by to this day...

Because of the situation I had gotten involved in, my parents recommended me to moving away for a bit, let the next 'fad' take over...While I didn't like the idea at first, I eventually succumbed to it when I simply walked by a high school known as Shujin and got bombarded by fangirls left and right...If it wasn't for their PE teacher, I may have never got out alive...

So...Thats my backstory...I had decided to move in with my uncle in the rural town of Inaba...According to him I was never talked about, so I hope my name has only stayed in Tokyo but in a age of internet and social media...It's hard to say...

I simply sighed as I looked at Teddie as I answered his question "Well...Even if he is my uncle, I've never met him before so it's not a bad idea to study up."

"Even so Sensei..." I gave a low laugh as I looked back down at the document, Teddie may be my partner but he certainly doesn't have much of a care in the world...Though maybe that's not such a bad thing...

Before more words could be spoken, the train started to come to a stop as the PA came on.

_Now arriving in Yaso Inaba...Yaso Inaba..._

"...Looks like our stop..."

"Oh boy! I've always wanted to visit the countryside! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah yeah, lets try to contain until we got off haha..." I gave a chuckle as I placed the document in my bag and stood up as I walked to the front, Teddie happily jogging behind me.

'Never seen someone so excited to visit a ghost town...'

'Yeah for real...Nothing to do here other than to drink and waste your life away...'

'Weird thing is they look pretty young, why the hell would teenagers want to come here?'

'Really...Wait...Is that Teddie? The Partner of the Detective King!?' My ears perked up as I shot a glance back at a group of girls who had noticed Teddie and started eyeing me, I gave a sigh as I swung my bag over my shoulder and shouted back at Teddie.

"Come on Kuma! Fields aren't going to plow themselves!" Teddie stopping bouncing up and down as he looked at me for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head as he nodded.

"Alright Souji! I'm coming!" I nodded as a thankful sigh came from my mouth, we had decided that when someone might know us, we would go by code names...Teddie's code name is Kuma, while my code name is Souji...It didn't always work, but it had saved us a few times in the past...

'Kuma...Souji...?'

'Guess it's not them then..You really have to stop reading those detective manga Mika...'

'I can't help it! They're so good...' I again sighed as I quickly got off the train with Teddie close behind, I could not wait to live a normal life again...

* * *

**February** **3rd, 2013-Inaba-Train Station(9:53AM)**

The two of us stepped off the train and onto the platform as a few older people passed by us and boarded...But other than that, the place seemed deserted, save for the train station personnel lazing about, seemingly more interested in the dry paints on the walls than the passengers. I adjusted my hoodie some as I took some steps out, Teddie close behind. "So Sensei,where to?"

"Mom said that Ryotaro would be waiting for us right outside the station, so I guess we just have to leave this place."

"Oh awesome! I can't wait to meet him! I'm sure he can show us all kinds of cool things country people do!"

"I'm...Pretty sure it's nothing out of the ordinary..." I couldn't help but grow a small smile at Teddie's antics, he didn't seem to know much about the world, but that child curiosity is something most people seem to lose, so it's nice to see someone still maintain it...

I began walking towards the door leading outside when all of a sudden a noise from behind caught my attention "H-Help!"

My eyes went wide as I quickly turned around and saw that an older lady had screamed out as a man laid on the ground unconscious next to her. "..."

"J-Jugo! J-Jugo! S-Someone please help him!" The woman had dropped to her knees as she shaked him, the man not responding as his eyes seemed to have rolled into the back of his head. "Jugo!"

I gritted my teeth as I quickly turned and ran towards the old man, sliding on my knees when I reached him, causing my hoodie to fall off as I looked at the old man. "Sensei!"

Teddie ran to beside me as looked over the man as well, the woman still too afraid to really pay us attention. "What happened to him mam?"

The woman looked up to me with a pleading face as she shook "I-I don't know...He said he's been feeling under the weather all day but...He gets weak from time to time so neither of us thought nothing of it...B-But when we were about to get on the train...J-Juzo...Juzo he..."

I nodded as I knelt my face down and listened...Nothing...No...There was something...But it was faint...And we had to work fast...! "Teddie!"

"Right! _Dia!"_ Teddie's eyes glowed yellow as he begin to quickly move his hands all over the body, hitting every pressure point...However this was just an illusion, he didn't need to do this...As long as he touched the body, it would transfer over, however he needed to hide what he was actually doing...Because he was actually using his...Persona...

The man didn't move but I could barely hear his heart start to beat faster but it wasn't stable at all...Damn..." _Zio!"_

I whispered the spell under my breath as my own eyes glowed black as quickly took to rubber gloves out of my pockets and placed on my hands, and pressed them together before touching the man's body, giving a bolt of electricity through him...Again the gloves were an illusion to hide the truth...The truth of my Persona's powers...

"W-What are you two...?"

"My partner here is hitting every pressure point to stimulate blood throw, while I'm using these gloves to produce static to help speed up his heart in hopes of stabilizing it."

"A-Are you two doctors...?"

"No mam...I'm just a detective." I bent down and listened and I could hear the man's heart get up to about thirty percent. I nodded as I looked at Teddie once more. "It's time Teddie!"

"Right! _Recarm!"_ Recarm was a skill that could save someone from the brink of death...However the person had to still be close enough to the living for it to work, hence why Teddie and I got the man's heart up to a certain strength. To simulate the illusion, Teddie pressed hard on the man's neck while I slapped my hands on him at the same time.

After a moment, the man started to slowly move before he started coughing hard as blood came up, however his heartbeat was back to a liveable speed, but he needed to be treated soon. "J-Juzo!"

The woman cried as she wrapped the man up in a hug as he looked around weakly "W-What happened...W-Where...A-Am I...?"

"Sir you're currently in a train station and you just had sudden heart failure...My partner and I were able to stabilize you but you need to get to a hospital urgently."

"Huh...? I-I see..." The man weakly spoke as the woman sat up and looked at me, tears running down her face "T-Thank you two so much! W-Who are you two?"

I gave a smile as I spoke "My name is Yu Narukami, and this is my partner Teddie...And don't mention it, we're always ready to help...But that's not important right now, what's important is getting that man to the hospital!"

I looked around and noticed a crowd had formed around us, consisting of train personnel and passengers "I'll take him!"

A man in a leather jackets stepped up and bent to the man, a cigarette in his mouth. "Alright, I'm counting on you."

"Mind coming with me?" The man looked at me as he spoke and I just shook my head.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have to meet with my uncle."

"Ah no worries..After all I am your uncle." I raised an eyebrow as the man laughed as he helped the old man up "Names Ryotaro Dojima...Your mothers brother..."

I looked the man over and did indeed seem to match his profile...Though I didn't see his daughter anywhere in the crowd "I see...Then it's nice to meet you, name's Yu Narukami, your sisters son."

Ryotaro gave a small laugh as he helped the man up on his shoulder, the man's wife helping with the other as I supported him from the back while Teddie helped clear a path.

We slowly helped the man out of the building, as the crowd seemed to follow in case help was needed, but nothing thankfully happened as we helped the man out of the station and into the daylight...

'Oh...Oh my god...T-That...Was him!'

'It...It really was...The Detective King...'

'Oh...If I didn't have that model tryout in Tokyo I would totally stay in this trash dump for him!'

* * *

**February** **3rd, 2013-Inaba-Streets(10:25AM)**

We helped the man out onto the streets before finding Ryotaro's car and slowly placing him inside, however in the corner of my eye, I saw a small girl in the front seat eyeing us...I guess that's his daughter...Once the man was inside, his wife ran around and got in the car next to him as Ryotaro sighed. "Well...Not really enough room for you and Teddie..."

"It's fine...I studied up on this place so I know roughly where everything is..."

"Ha...Of course you do...Mimki said you were a handful when it came to details...Guess they don't call you the Detective King for nothing eh?" I just gave a sigh as I placed my hands in my pockets.

"I...Would appreciate if that nickname wasn't used in public..."

"Ah right...You came here to get away from all that fame and glory...Well can't really blame you to be honest...Well you should have no worries, this place never has any fads take over, other than maybe music wise but thats just because the Kujikawa family lives here." Kujikawa...Oh right...The family that the pop star 'Rissette' is from...Can't stand idols to be honest, showing off their bodies for a few bucks? No thanks...

"Well...I guess I'll check out the Junes store...I need to shop for a few things for school anyway..."

"Alright...Give me your cell phone number so I can call you when I'm on my way." I nodded as the two of us exchanged numbers with each other. "Alright well...Guess I'll be on my way, see you in a few."

I nodded as Ryotaro got into his car and drove away, the old man resting in the back with his wife as the small girl stared at me from the passenger seat "..."

"Well Sensei? Are we really going to Junes?"

"In a moment...There's actually someplace I want to check out first..."

"Oh what's that?"

"Tatsumi Textiles...I want them to request a piece of clothing from them."

"Oh~ What's that?" I smirked as I unzipped my bag and pulled out a drawing.

"Oh my new Detective gear of course."

* * *

**February** **3rd, 2013-Inaba-Tatsumi Textiles(10:53AM)**

Despite my studying of the area, it was still a bit hard to move around since I was new...However it seemed what Ryotaro said was true, nobody stopped to take pictures with me, I didn't have any autographs to sign, hell I didn't even get a look! It was...Refreshing to be honest..

After determining that I was indeed a unknown, I took my hoodie off and revealed my school uniform, while pretty basic, it was actually pretty comfortable and much cooler without the hoodie on...

I placed the hoodie in my bag as I continued to walk until I found the shop I was looking for.

The two of us entered into the building, however I turned to Teddie and warned him to be on his best behavior which he promptly shook his head. I nodded as we walked inside and sat on our knees in front of the desk, an old lady could be seen in the back working on something...Despite not immediately noticing us, we sat down and waited patiently...And waited...And waited...

Minutes passed as the old lady continued to work, not even paying one ounce of attention to us, though a bit frustrating, we still didn't make any moves before the doy opened behind us and quickly closed, boot steps could be heard walking behind us until a voice bellowed out "Hey ma! You got customers!"

I looked up at the sound of the voice and easily recognized the person who the voice belonged to, how could I not? His name was in every report about Inaba.

His name was Kanji Tatsumi...

He was apparently a big ruffian who had countless encounters with the police and barely attended school, in fact he had missed the past 3 months...It all started when he took down an entire bike gang by himself, and ever since then he's been the big bad wolf of the town it seems...

However...He has an interesting history...Growing up fatherless, he apparently spent days doing nothing but help his mom run the shop, along with taking a variety of knitting and sewing classes(Though they were by private tutors) and also other than the bike incident, he hasn't actually committed any crimes other than verbal assault, something that most would ignore.

It's interesting information if anything, the police merely had all that information as footnotes, but I believe it to be more important than that, though how important is a mystery...If anything it's worth looking into...

I turned up towards Kanji who looked down at me with a scowl, his eyes scanning me over before he turned to leave "Kanji Tatsumi correct?"

Kanji stopped as he glared back towards me "Whos' asking?"

"Name's Yu Narukami...High school student...And Private Detective..." Kanji narrowed his glare when I mentioned the detective part but I merely placed my hands in the air "Don't worry, I come here for legit business...I'm not interested in making enemies on my first day in town."

"First day huh? Yet you already know about me?...Sounds fishy to me." Kanji turned towards the two of us fully and balled his fists, causing Teddie to scoot back some but I merely gave him a grin.

"You were just mentioned in the reports about the town...Nothing more...I didn't personally investigate you, only looked at the information that the document had along with a few footnotes...It's why I knew about the Textile Shop and decided to order something."

"..." Kanji kept his glare before turning around and walking a bit before stopping once again "If you know what's good for you Mr Detective...Be sure to stay clear from me..."

Kanji continued walking after that, not looking back once as I made a mental note of the conversation. "Sensei...That was scary..."

"Hm? You think so?"

"Huh Do you...Not think so?"

"...It seemed...Forced...His appearance is menacing for sure but...Everything else came across as unnatural..."

"As expected of a detective..." I looked over as the old woman now sat in front of us on her knees as well, giving us a smile. I returned it and gave a bow to her "Oh and such good manners to...It's been a while since I've met someone both charming and smart."

I just gave a small laugh as I raised my head back up towards her "Miss Tatsumi, a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine dear...After all you're the first person to see past my sons facade."

"So...It is fake?"

She gave a nod to my question "He used to be a good boy with lots of friends, but as he got older he started to distance himself from them since they apparently made fun of his love for sewing...It got to the point that he only went out for school but...After that biker gang incident, he's stopped doing even that."

"I see..." So...It's all to hide his feelings eh? Not surprising..."Yes...I believe I read in the reports something about him having private tutors for craft activities."

"Indeed...However they all soon cancelled on him when he became a 'delinquent' so the only way he has to practice is either by himself or with me...He's very good still, but he still pushes himself all the time, striving to be better...Nothing wrong with that of course but...I feel like he no longer does it for fun, and just does it to escape from the world..."

"I see..." Silence continued for a few moments before the woman sighed and gave us another smile.

"Sorry...You didn't come here to talk about my son it seems...What can I do for you?"

"It's no problem but...*Ahem*...I would like to order a custom made outfit."

"Oh? What kind dearly?" I pulled out my drawing from my bag and showed her, she looked it over, nodding every once in a while before looking at me. "Mind if I take the picture?"

"Go right ahead." She nodded once again as she tore the page out of my notebook and sat it beside her.

"Since it's entirely custom made...It's going to cost a bit."

"I assure you, money is no problem." After all...I had way too much of it thanks to all my case solving...Not to mention the constant fan mail that contained it...I tried sending it back whenever I got it but I started getting so much that it became impossible...

The woman nodded once again as got up and walked over to a table with the paper in hand as she set it down and stamped it "I have two other orders in front of this...So it will be about a month until It will be done...I hope that's not a problem deary."

"Not at all, take all the time you need." She nodded as I jumped up, Teddie following suit. "Well I'll be back in a month then...Do you want payment up front or...?"

"Come back in two weeks, I'll have the base done atleast...if you like it, then you can pay the rest."

"I understand, I'll see you then." She nodded as the two of us left her shop.

"Geez Sensei, I thought coming to the countryside would get us away from waiting but...I guess not..."

"It is what it is...Now...Let's head on over to Junes, I really do need to do some shopping."

"Ah alright...Wait I can see what kinds of things the country seels!" His childlike nature never ceases to amaze me.

* * *

**February** **3rd, 2013-Inaba-Junes(11:43AM)**

"Oh! Sensei Sensei! They have soda just like the city!...Oh! What's this! They even have candy! This is amazing!" Teddie practically ran from one end of the store to the other, gloating, laughing and just being amazed at what it had...If more people were present then I might have stopped him but...The place was practically empty today other than a few employees so I didn't see a problem with it...

I merely looked over basic materials, from notepads and pencils to canned foods and drinks...It was all pretty basic, nothing that any other store wouldn't have...Sure there were some 'Junes Brand' items which were cheaper, but they most likely reflected the cost...After all I'd rather drink the real thing instead of 'Dr Junes'...

I continued to look back and forth across the material when my eyes landed on a mouse pad...Nothing I would usually use but...This was a...Problem...

On the mouse pad were the words 'Detective King' with a backside picture of me in the middle...Along with an old quote of mine plastered underneath...

I looked at the tag and it said it was a new item, and indeed it didn't look like anyone had bought it yet...But still, what are the odds of this going on sale the exact date that I move here?

I gave a sigh as I quietly took the mouse pad and turned it around, hiding it from customer view...Hopefully no one will see it...

I inwardly sighed as I turned to view another section of the store when _***Crash***_

A loud crash noise was heard throughout the floor and when I looked, I wanted to face palm as Teddie had crashed into another employee, sending electronics everywhere...I concealed another sigh as I ran over to the two of them.

Teddie laid on the floor, seemingly passed out while the employee sat on the floor holding his back, I knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah...Ow...Thanks..."I helped the employee up as I scanned over his features...Brown hair...Male...ETA...Sixteen...Casual clothing other than the Junes apron...

"No problem, sorry about my friend here." I pointed at Teddie was still face down on the ground.

"Eh...It's no problem, it happens I guess...Though not many people run through the store like there's no tomorrow..."

"Sorry we just came from the city so he's excited to be in the countryside for the first time...A little too excited really..." The employee raised an eyebrow at my statement as he looked at me.

"Say...Where exactly are you two from?"

"Huh? Well we're from Tokyo..."

"Oh shit really? Same here man...I moved out here about a year ago because my dad became the manager here...What school did you go to?"

"I went to Azabu High School...It was an all boys school..." The employer raised an eyebrow as if thinking before he came to a realization.

"Oh one of those private academies huh? Yeah I never went to those...I attended Mizuho Nōgei so I guess we never met each other before." I just shook my head as the employer held out his hand. "Name's Yosuke Hanamura, but just call me Yosuke, never really been one for formalities."

I gave a small laugh as I shook his hand "Yu, Yu Narukami, and likewise, feel free to avoid formalities with me."

"Yu it is then!...Though..." Yosuke seem to think for a moment before shaking his head "Eh, it's nothing...Thought that maybe I did know you but I'm most likely thinking of someone else."

I gave a smile and a nod, though I was a bit worried on the inside about him potentially knowing who I was but I simply pushed that to the back of my head, I can worry about that later. "Oh right...The boy on the ground is my friend Teddie...Speaking of, hey Teddie! Hurry up and pick up everything you made him drop."

On que, Teddie pushed himself up and gave a mock salute "You got it sensei! Oh and name's Teddie, nice to meet you Yosuke!"

"Uh, likewise I guess..." Teddie gave a thumbs up as he quickly got to work picking everything up, as I stood next to Yosuke "Your friend is...uh...Interesting..."

"Haha, no need to be nice about it, he's a weirdo I know...But he really is a nice guy, he's just eccentric if anything." Yosuke seemed to just nod as I looked at my watch and groaned "Hmph...Ryotaro should be done soon..."

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing...I was just doing some shopping while I had the chance...I should he-"

"Hana-Chan!" Before the words left my mouth, I looked over and saw another employee, female...Brown long hair...ETA...sixteen-seventeen...Unusually pale skin...A high school student like me and Yosuke if I had to bet...

The girl jogged over to us, causing Yosuke to grow a big smile while I raised an eyebrow, was she his girlfriend I wonder? "Saki!"

Yosuke jogged over to meet her as they stopped in front of each other "I was told we need to put some new items in, the boxes should be in the back, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Oh of course! Anything you need Saki!"

"Oh fantastic, thanks Hana-chan!" This Saki girl clasped her hands together and laughed, though when she looked past Yosuke and locked eyes with me, she tilted her head and looked at me. "Hana-chan, you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Well we just met but...Uh come on over Yu!" Yosuke motioned for me to join them, making raise my eyebrow as I walked over to the two of them, Teddie still cleaning up behind me. "This is Yu, he just moved here from Tokyo!"

"Oh that's fantastic! You finally have someone to talk to about the big city Hana-chan!"...? Hm? Why did I detect some sarcasm and...Resent?...Those two were very easy to read this close to her.

"Ehehe, well as I said we just met! I don't even know if he's still in school ehehe..." Yosuke rubbed his head before an idea struck him as he looked at me "Oh that's a good question though...You look like a high schooler and you have our school uniform on but...?"

I gave a wave of my hand as I smiled "Ah yes, I'm in high school, I'll be attending Yasogami high school."

"Oh shit man! We're in the same school! What year are you?"

"Second..."

"Wow awesome! We may became friends after all!"

"I'm so happy for you Hana-chan!"...! Again there it is...Sarcasm and resent...I wonder why? Is this a facade of hers? Yosuke seems oblivious to it...Hm...I wonder..."By the way..."

Saki eyed me as she used a questioning tone "Have we met before?"

"...No...I'm afraid not...I attended a all boys school in Tokyo and this is the first time I have ever been in Inaba so...The chances we have met are low..."

"Oh...Alright..."Hm...I didn't detect any sarcasm or resent in her line of questioning...It seems directed at Yosuke for some reason or another...They seem like boyfriend and girlfriend at first...But now it seems awfully one sided..."Can I have your name?"

Didn't Yosuke call me by my first name earlier? Was she not paying attention to him? "Yu...Yu Narukami...High School Student and..."

"...And...?"

Shit...Force of habit added the and...Should I come clean?..."Private Investigator..."

"Hm?...That sounds interesting..."

"Oh it's nothing special, I just investigate small things for people and the such."

"Huh...Interesting..." Hm...No Sarcasm or Resent...But she is losing interest quickly...I'm interested in her behavior towards Yosuke, I should try to get on her good side..." _Marin Karin..._ Miss Saki?"

"Hm? Wh-..." Saki lost her words as she looked back over towards me, and grew a pinish color.

Marin Karin...A skill that temporarily allows me to alter someone's perception of something, though with improper use, the effects can be more permanent...By using it on Saki, I can alter her perception of me, making myself her 'idea' guy, at least as I said temporarily...I don't like using this, but called it a gut feeling, but I feel like she has a important story.

I glanced at Yosuke who still had a interesting expression as he looked at Saki, still oblivious even to this change in her mood "W-What...is it...Narukami...kun...?"

"Miss Saki...Should you ever feel like telling me the story behind your words I'll be sure to listen."

"S-Sure..." Marin karin also allows me to translate messages even without having to go into the full detail, and these are not temporary, so even when the perception of me goes away, she will still, at some point, tell me why she hides her true emotions from Yosuke...I wish that I could just use Marin Karin only for that, but alas I need her be fully interested in my words for it to work when it comes to messages...

"Hm? Saki what does he mean with words?"

"..."

"S-Saki...?"

"Hm...Did you say something Hana-Chan...?"

"H-Huh...?" Yosuke had a confused look on his face as I slightly nodded my head towards Saki as I turned.

"I should be heading on, Miss Saki...Yosuke...A pleasure to meet you two, perhaps I'll see you around school sometime."

"Huh? Oh alright...I'll see you later then man." Yosuke gave a wave which I returned, while Saki kept her stare as I slowly walked away, Teddie, who had been staying behind the entire time started following me as he whispered.

"I thought you didn't like affection sensei..."

"I don't...But she has a story...The hidden emotions in her voice is proof enough...Marin Karin was the only way to get her to tell me..."

"Even so...What if it's a lover's quarrel?"

"It very well could be...But that lovers quarrel...Is it a simple disinterest in the other...Or something more abusive? That's the thing I want to know..."

"Hm...I guess that's possible...Though that Yosuke guy doesn't look like someone to abuse his lover..."

"...I didn't detect anything sinister in his words like I did with her...So...That may be accurate, but a male can be abused just as well as a female, I've covered plenty of cases that are like that..."

"R-Right..." Still though...Her emotions screamed resentment instead of hate or anything...I wonder why? Well...I can think about it later...Ryotaro will be here soon...I need to settle in and then we can go from there...

...

...

..What I didn't realize at the time...Was that her story would lead to a bizarre case...A story that at first looks like an old versus new mentality...But...Said story would take a dark turn...Filled with adventure, love, realization...And death...

I also didn't realize I had set the first cog into motion...Marin Karin for the first time, had failed me...Her temporarily perception...Became her actual perception...But in the process...It may have saved not her life...But Yosuke's as well...

**Document #1-Feb 14, 2013**


	2. The Red Flames Arc II-The King Vs Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Inaba, Yu tries to begin his new life...But with an evil lurking behind the shadows, along with death at every turn, will Yu be able to truly begin his new life, or will it end just as quickly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the Second chapter of "The Detective King!" And I want to start off with some information!
> 
> Yes this is indeed shorter than what I had planned...But the reasoning is simple...Unlike "The Phantom Thief of Tokyo" this story isn't as action packed or as fast paced, meaning I can fit more plot important information into fewer words...I apologize for this because I know this is a little upsetting, but that's one of the reasons.
> 
> A second big reason is that I'm not the best health wise, so writing will be a struggle for about another month or two so you may see shorter chapters for a bit for all my stories...Because of this, I will try to fit the most information I can!
> 
> ~Elizabeth

**February 3rd, 2013-Streets(12:34PM)**

After finishing up at Junes, me and Teddy patiently waited on the streets, groceries in hand as the quiet nature sounds were the only things to grace our ears, unlike the sounds of Tokyo, which were nothing but car sounds and people walking, barely anything could be heard here other than the peaceful sounds of nature itself.

Again it was quite refreshing, while I may had taken this trip to get away from the insane popularity of mine which had infected the people of Tokyo, I was enjoying the benefits of coming to such a small town, and judging by how silent and relaxed Teddie was, he seemed to agree with that sentiment.

As I continued to enjoy the sounds of nature as I waited for Ryotaro, I was able to detect the sound of footsteps approaching from my side, and when I looked over I saw a girl...I think…

While she had the appearance of a female, she looked...Off...Her walking was normal yet jagged...Her hair seemed real, yet one could make out the unusual texture of it...Her blue eyes looked made of glass and the skin on her face looked...Shiny per say…

She was completely covered, her face being the only thing seen, and even then it was covered by a hat, her golden hair being the only thing to escape it...She kept walking before she stopped beside me and looked me over...Not in an alluring way...More in a...Calculated way, so to speak…

"Are you….From this town?" The girl spoke in a...Unusual way, as if Japanese was her only language known...Yet it was still somehow foreign to her, if that makes sense…

I turned myself and stared at her as I cleared my throat "I'm afraid not...However, I have studied up on this town quite a bit...perhaps I can assist you with what you need?"

She seemed to think for a moment before giving a nod "Understood...I am looking for a man...With brown hair, red eyes,and works as a security guard…"

"I see...Do you have a name?"

She went silent for a moment before speaking again "His given name...Is Tatsuya...Last name is...Classified information…"

"...!" Classified? I wonder...Is this woman a agent sent to inform me about someone? "I see…"

"This small town was his last known location...I have already confirmed that his two sons are living here with his step-mom...The step moms given name is Eri...Last name is...Minami...Her last name is not the same last name as her husband's...Not his true last name…"

True last name huh? I wonder if this is about an affair...Or a case of stolen identity? "I see...Any other information?"

"...His youngest child given name is...Yuuta….Last name...Minami...His oldest child given name is...Classified Information…"

More classified information huh? "Why are you looking for him?"

"...His wife...His first wife...Was a good friend of mine four years ago...Her name was Minako Arisato...She went by her maiden name because of how young she was...She passed away four years ago, so I'm searching for her family…"

Huh? Oh...I thought it was something else...Well she's saying things such as classified information...Maybe she's lying to conceal her real reason? "I...See...Well I'm sorry to say that I don't have any information that could be of help...However if I acquire any, I'll be sure to notify you...How could I potentially get ahold of you?"

"...I'll be staying at...The Amagi Inn while I continue my search...If you acquire any information, simply request to meet with Aigis…" Aigis huh? A robotic sounding name for a robotic looking girl…

"Alright will do." She simply nodded and continued on past us, not saying a word afterwards...I started to piece together the information I could when I heard Teddie whisper beside me.

"The twin worlds…" Hm?

"Twin...Worlds…?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh it's nothing sensei! Just talking to myself!" Teddie waved his arms around and gave a small laugh before he tried to get off the topic at hand "A-Anyway sensei! I've heard the Amagi Inn is the number one tourist place around here! We should totally visit it!"

I narrowed my eyes but soon relaxed as I pulled my coat closer in around me "Perhaps some other time...Ryotaro should be here soon…"

As if on cue, a car could soon be seen pulling up beside us as the window on the passenger side was rolled down "Hey guys, sorry about being late!"

"No worries, it's fine." I opened the door and laid the groceries in the floorboard as Teddie got into the back, as I saw the small girl from earlier, Nanako Dojima I believe her name was, shift a little bit as she stared at Teddie, who was now seated beside her.

However no more words were spoken for a few moments as the car started up and began driving away, the soft sounds of the radio were the only thing breaking the silence…

Until…

"I know you came here to get away from it all…" Ryotaro spoke as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew out "But...The school you're going to be attending...Apparently, it has someone who is mentally insane enrolled."

"...? Mentally insane? Why is he at a school and not a clinic?"

"...Because while the doctors have suggested to his family he should be admitted...They refused...At first...They were apparently starting to budge when...They were found dead…" I raised an eyebrow and leaned back some as I saw in the mirror that Teddie was leaning forwards to listen in. "He was the prime suspect but...No evidence could link him to it...So he got off free…"

"I see…"

"...He lives alone...But the word is...He stalks people...People he thinks that can set him free from his own little world...Apparently some of the guys saw him stalking a young girl name Yukiko Amagi, the heir to the Amagi Inn."

"...?" Interesting...It seems that place has two interesting people housed up in it right now…

"They kept watch and followed him until he eventually left but...After questioning a few people at school...They've confirmed he's been following her for a while now…"

"What's his name?"

"Mitsuo Kubo...Has a prior for assault but got off on just community service...If you don't mind, get an answer out of him, and try to stop him...If you can…" I gave a nod as I reached over and turned the radio on, making a mental note of what he had just said.

_...Thank you Jin...In other news, tv reporter Mayumi Yamano has been placed on leave after reports surfaced of an inappropriate relationship that she has been involved with...News earlier this morning reported that she has already been questioned by police as she apparently created a disturbance after she returned to her apartment…_

I only paid minor attention to the radio, I knew what they were talking about but it was nothing I could do...All I can do now...Is go home and prepare for my first day of public school…

* * *

**February 3rd, 2013-Dojima Residence(8:09PM)**

After arriving at my new home, Rotaro showed me around the small place and showed me my room that I would be staying in, along with several other small things...Teddie would be staying in my room of course, and though Ryotaro seemed to not really know how to handle Teddie, he treated him exactly how he had been treating me.

I tried to talk to my cousin Nanako, but all she ever did was eye me, and whenever I tried to say something, she always gave a short response or ignored me completely...I never had been good with kids but...It still kinda sucked.

Ignoring my failure of making a friend, I easily got into conversation with Ryotaro about how the town was and how not many crimes happened around here, other than maybe the occasional assault or gang activities, it was fairly quiet, which was honestly music to my ears compared to the stuff I had to handle in Tokyo.

As nightfall came, I retired to my room with Teddie and while Teddie began looking through every little thing, I quickly opened my laptop and immediately began reading up on case files that were connected to the town...I wanted to know everything I could in the case of an emergency…

I read over everything, from the gangs in the area, to the most wanted suspects who were located here, to even the most famous people located in this town...Of course that was easily the pop star Rise Kujikawa, someone I personally thought nothing more than a teen who got lucky.

As the night continued on, I felt sleep try to to take over my body, but I resisted it and tried to keep reading through everything until Teddie sat down beside me "You know Sensei, you should rest, you do have school tomorrow after all."

I waved him off as I kept reading "You do as well, so you can't exactly say anything…"

"While that may be true...It's also true that I don't exactly sleep all that often." He wasn't exactly wrong...Now that I think about it, I don't think I had ever seen Teddie asleep…."Besides...Trying to look over information while tired never ends well...You of all people should understand that sensei…"

Well he's not wrong...But I really need to investigate some more things...Well, I guess waiting one more day isn't going to change anything…

I sighed and closed the laptop as I relaxed on the couch in my room as the rain outside began to pick up….

….

My eyes slowly closed...The soft pitter patter of rain being the only thing my ears picked up….

….

* * *

**February 4th, 2013-Dojima Residence(2:04AM)**

Hours passed by as I silently slept on the couch, ignoring the world around me as I continued to sleep…

….

….

_***Crack!*** _

My eyes jolted open as I heard a cracking sound in the distance, it sounded like glass breaking...I looked over the room before hearing footsteps outside as the door opened and Teddie ran inside "Sensei! I was in the kitchen when I heard something outside!"

"Yeah I heard it as well…" I pushed myself up and walked over to the window and opened it as the cool night air came through, the seal being wet from the rainfall that seemed to had ended. I looked across the town but didn't see anything. "What should we do?"

"..." I stayed quiet for a moment as I focused...Listening for something else…

'He...lp…'

My eyes went wide when i heard a faint voice coming from somewhere down the road "Teddie!"

"H-Huh?" I turned and grabbed the coat to my school uniform and threw it on, before unzipping my bag and pulling out something most people in this country didn't have…

A pistol…

Usually only the highest of police were allowed to carry guns, yet I was allowed to have a police issued one due to my work with the police and the ever dangerous cases I had taken on...I turned the safety on and placed it in my coat pocket before pulling out my black gloves, useful for an investigation and placing them on my hands. "Take the road and listen for anything, travel west when you exit the house."

"What about you sensei?"

"I'll provide aerial cover." I turned around and jumped out onto the roof and began jumping across the neighbors houses as I listened for the noise.

"Sensei! Wait that's…" As I got farther away, Teddie's voice became more and more quiet as I jumped from roof to roof, listening for whoever I had heard before.

"Come on dammit...Where are you?" I quietly mumbled to myself as I continued on until I stopped after already traveling close to a mile when…

'Pl...ea...se...So...me...one…" I heard the faint voice again, closer than before...I looked out to the houses where it came from and pinpointed an old abandoned broken house away from the others on a old dirt road.

I pulled my cell phone out and quickly dialed for Teddie who answered almost immediately "Sensei! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, there's a house off a dirt road about a mile from Ryotaro's house, thats where the sound is coming from...Meet me there…"

"Sensei! W-Wait!" I ignored Teddie as I placed my phone back in my pocket as I ran over the few houses left before dropping to the ground and running up the dirt road, my senses sharp as I listened for any movement.

" _Rakukaja!"_ My eyes glowed black as I made sure to protect myself as I ran towards the old house...Once I arrived, I noticed one of the front windows had been destroyed...Perhaps thats what me and Teddie heard?

I slowly walked towards the house and after looking around, I opened the door and entered.

* * *

**February 4th, 2013-Abadoned House(2:44AM)**

Once the door opened, I slowly walked inside, the floorboards under me creaking with each and every step I took, once I was inside the door behind me closed on it's own, making me even more defensive.

I slowly walked forward in the house, the darkness surrounding me as a chill ran through until I heard another voice. "Yo...u...C..am...e…"

The voice was the one I had been hearing the entire time, and despite being where the voice wanted me to be, it still sounded so far away…

"Who are you? Where are you?" I spoke in a intense but compassionate voice, trying to convey no harm…

I kept walking until I stopped when I heard a noise...Footsteps...No shoes or anything, it sounded like feet…

I stopped and listened when my head turned towards a hallway right beside of me...I couldn't see down it but I could hear some kind of footsteps getting closer…"Yo...u...Fi...nally...Ca...me…"

The voice, which initially sounded very feminine, started to turn more sinister as I felt a cold shiver go down my back...The footsteps became more daunting...Each step sounded like the unknown voice was walking awkwardly…

The steps got louder and louder until the figure emerged from the darkness…..

….

In my time as a detective...I had dealt with many scenes...I had dealt with kidnappings...Rape...Death...Child Abuse...Everything...But no matter how disturbing or disgusting it was, I never flinched…

But the figure in front of me made me sick to my stomach…

Standing on its toes, the figure had long feet with sharp nails, it's long legs...No...It's entire body had markings on it as if a bullet had pierced it...It's yellow eyes conveyed no life whatsoever…

But the most disturbing thing was it's torso…

The skin that concealed the stomach and chest area was gone...The only thing that could be seen were the broken bones piercing out of it's back and the red area that would normally be called a stomach…

I took a step back as the figure continued to make steps towards me as it spoke "Yo...ur….Here….My….Fo….od...I….Am...Rakshasa…."

"...Rakshasa...A demonic spirit…?" I knew the name, it had come up during my studies of religions...A rakshasa was a demon or unrighteous spirit in Hindu and Buddhist mythology...They were said to be people reborn who lived blasphemous lives before...Apparently...They ate people when they returned to earth…

The Rakshasa didn't reply as it stopped before raising it's web liked hand "... _Brain...Shake…"_

It uttered some words and before I could react, I felt my head start to pound as the room I was in began to spin...Everything was doubled...no...Tripled...I couldn't see straight, my vision was going all over the face…

" _Kill….Rush…"_ I heard more words and before I knew it, I felt several punches to my stomach and face as I flung backwards and crashed into the wall, easily breaking through it's weakened state…" _Gale….Slash…"_

More words as I was hit with some sort of sharp wind as it cut through my clothes and flung me fully into the next room as I crashed through a table and rolled across the ground to the wallon the other side.

I tried to look up but my vision was still going out of control, I still couldn't see anything...I pushed myself up to my knees and felt my body and winced at the bruises...Who knows what state I could be in right now if I didn't protect myself…

I shook my head and tried to look again but everything was still going wild…

I thought for a moment and finally realized that I couldn't rely on my vision...I pushed myself up to my feet and closed my eyes and listened…

" _Kill...Rush…"_ I pinpointed the voice and quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and quickly pulled my gun out and undid the safety on it.

"Take this!"

" _...Counter…"_ The figure said another command and the bullets I shot at it, could be heard reflecting off and soon I felt a few come back and hit me, causing more bruises, again my defensive spell had protected me…

"Damn it…" I jumped backwards to make some distance as I thought...I have to defeat this...Thing...Somehow…

….

I've never used my powers in a fight...They've only been used to help people and corner suspects but...Right now...I'm not fighting a human…

"... _Gale Slash…_ " I heard the demon again and listened to the air, and when i heard the sharp wind coming towards me, I quickly jumped out of the way and avoided it as I pointed my hand at where the voice had come from.

" _Zio!"_ I issued the command and soon Izanagi appeared as a bolt of lighting suddenly shot down, and as soon as it hit, I could smell burning dead flesh.

"Agh!..." The demon cried in pain but seemed to stabilize as it took a step back "... _Gale….Slash…"_

I listened again as I jumped to dodge but before I knew it, the demon had rushed forward towards me to attack.

" _...Kill...Rush…"_ The command allowed it to gain speed as I was right up on me, but I just smiled as I held my hand out.

" _Cleave!"_ Izanagi appeared right in front of me and struck down, basically countering the demons attack as it had to reach up and grab onto Izanagi's sword. "Now! _ZIo!"_

With the demon literally grabbing onto Izanagi, it took the full blast of the lightning attack "Agh!"

The electricity running through its body made it to where the figure couldn't let go of the sword as I smirked and opened my eyes, and while everything was still spinning, it was stabilizing enough for me to pull my gun out and aim "Take this!"

I fired two more bullets as they pierced the demons head as blood rushed out of it as the rest of it's undead body was burnt to a crisp by Zio before falling over onto the ground...Unmoving…

….

….

I let out a heavy sigh as I fell down onto the ground, panting heavily as Izanagi vanished and the chill of death that had came over the air had vanished, as the only thing in the room other than myself was the burnt up undead corpse…

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall…

…

…

…

I began to drift back to sleep when…

* _ **Clap Clap***_ The sound of clapping and footsteps filled the house and when I opened my eyes and looked at the hole now in the wall, I saw Teddie standing there with a huge smile as he clapped "Yay Sensei! You passed!"

"P-Passed…?"

"Yep! Sorry about this, but you had to pass a test before you could realize your true potential!" I raised an eyebrow as I didn't understand his words but that was soon interrupted as I heard another sound…

Footsteps...Or rather...Heels to be exact...As I heard the heels echo through the house, I noticed the walls, floor, roof...Everything in the house begin to glow a mystic blue...Even the moonlight shining inside now shone a blue light…

As the heels got closer, everything got more and more blue until that was the only color present other than the clothes me and Teddie were wearing…

Finally a figure emerged beside Teddie...A woman...A little taller than me without the heels, so she looked quite tall...Her grey hair was shoulder length with a blue headband...She gave a friendly smile to Teddie before she looked over towards me and bowed, allowing me to see in her hands that she was carrying some kind of book "Greetings Mr Narukami...It's an honor…"

"That voice...You're the one...I heard…" I was still breathing hard so it wasn't easy to speak, but despite this I knew that her voice was the voice i had initially heard that made me spring into action.

"Apologies, but I'm afraid you had to be tested, and the only way to do that was to lure you to a safe location to commence the test."

"W-What is this test?"

"A test to see if you are worthy of not only being a Persona user, but using my master's powers to aid you on your journey...Ah! Where are my manners?" She bowed one more time as she spoke "My name is Margaret, a resident of the Velvet Room…"

"Velvet...Room…?"

"The place where my master aids those on the journey to stop evil...It's also the home of my masters creations, such as Teddie." Margaret looked at Teddie and gave another smile which he returned.

"W-Wait...You're saying Teddie...Is from this velvet room?"

"Correct...Teddie was created to find one with the potential, and he happened to find you Mr Narukami, and sure enough, you awakened to your very own Persona...You are still in your fledgling stage of course, but with your victory here tonight, you have already taken one step forward on your path to stop evil…"

"Evil?"

"...A great evil is set to infest this small humble town in just a few days...And the only one who can save everyone...Is your Mr Narukami…"

"..."

"However...It's your choice to stop this evil...Should you refuse, then you will not be in any danger and will continue to live your life...However the evil will slowly take everything over and you will be powerless to stop it...But if you choose to fight this evil, not only will you become stronger, but you will gain even more powers beyond imagination...Of course...Should you fail...You will have to pay with your life…"

"..."

"Mr Narukami…" She walked towards me and opened the book she was holding to a page and held out a blue pen "If you wish to embark on this task...Then please sign here…" I just looked at the page she was showing me, not being able to understand the language it was written in...I then looked towards Teddie who was giving me a thumbs up and seemingly was bouncing up and down, hoping I would take this…

….

My life up until now has been helping the weak and finding justice...And Teddie started it all...Was this his endgame? Most likely...But...How could I turn him down?

I gave a smile towards him as I grabbed the pen and wrote my name into the book and as soon as I did, the pen vanished as Margaret shut the book and smiled at me "It's an honor to have you as our guest…"

She walked over to the dead demon I had killed and stood beside it "Like Izanagi...The demon here is a persona...One that I summoned to test you...As a welcoming gift to the velvet room, I grant you this Persona! Rakshasa!"

The demon suddenly vanished and soon I could feel a type of power flowing through me...Along with all new commands swimming through my head until it all suddenly stopped...Yet...I could already feel my new power…"

"...Rakshasa has immense physical strength and will no doubt assist you in that area...However...It's extremely weak to cold, and should you find yourself in a cold area, you will suffer mortal wounds if you don't change to another persona…"

"I-I see…" Margaret smiled once more as she walked back over towards me and knelt down.

"Hehe, you will meet my master some other time...When the time you feel you are ready, return to this house at nighttime...For now...Rest Mr Narukami…"Margaret spoke in a somewhat motherly tone as she lifted her hand up and closed my eyes as I immediately fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

**February 4th, 2013-Dojima Residence(7:34AM)**

….

….

.."H-Huh…?" My eyes fluttered open as I laid on the couch in my room, the morning sun shining through my windows onto me...I looked around and noticed Teddie was absent, along with that Margaret woman…

Wait a minute…

I looked down at my clothes and they were no longer ripped, and the bruises I suffered were gone as well...I reached inside my pocket and sure enough my gun was still there, but when I checked the ammo, not a single bullet had been fired…

...It wasn't a dream...It felt too real...Well...Considering that woman had the power to summon a persona into the world, should I be all that surprised?

I gave a sigh as I pushed myself up and looked at the clock, showing I had plenty of time to get to school…

"Public school huh…?" It's strange...I've went to public school almost my entire life...Yet...The concept seems so strange now...Ever since I became a detective, I had attended a all boys school...I wonder if the education system for public school has changed any since then?

Knowing that questioning myself wasn't going to lead to anything, I reached down and grabbed my bag and placed my pistol back inside before zipping it up and heading downstairs.

Once I arrived at the bottom, Nanako looked at me with the same stoic expression as she spoke "...Dads already gone to work…"

"I see…" I looked around the room but I didn't see Teddie "Have you seen Teddie anywhere?"

"...He's outside…"

"I see...Thanks…"

"..." Not replying to my thanks, I made my way outside and sure enough, when i opened the door I saw Teddie looking up at the sky counting the clouds, yet when he heard the door opened he looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Sensei! Ready for school!?"

"I should be asking you that...Do you have everything?"

"Of course!" Teddie opened his bag to me the inside of it and while it wasn't organized...At all...It seemed he at least had everything…"Welp, are you ready to go!"

"Yes I suppose...Oh before we do…" I looked around to make sure no one was nearby before continuing "Last night...What exactly happened?"

Teddie's expression went from goofy to just being a friendly smile as he spoke "When the time is right Sensei, I'll introduce you to my master...But until then, it's school time!"

Teddie went back to his goofy expression and mannerisms and while it was most likely so he could change the subject, I just sighed and went along with it "Right...Speaking of, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

That was a legitimate question, Teddie was wearing what he always wore with his dress pants and white dress shirt. "They never gave me one, so if they say anything, I'll just tell them it's because I never got one!"

"Well...That works I guess…" I just shrugged as I started the walk to school with Teddie beside me.

* * *

**February 4th, 2013-Streets(7:47AM)**

The walk was mostly quiet, other than Teddie's comments about the countryside every now and then and the occasional student who passed us by. Eventually when we were about halfway to the school…

"W-Whoah! L-Look out!" I heard a voice behind me and when I turned, I saw someone speed by us on a bike...Only to then crash and burn as he crashes right into a trash can "Augh…."

"...I felt like we've seen him before Sensei…" ...Oh...Right…

"He's the guy from Junes...Well...Might as well help him out…" Giving a sigh, I walked over and pulled him out of the trash can and threw it to the side.

"Ow...Thanks man…" He rubbed his back but smile when he looked up at us. "Hey...You're the guys I met at the store yesterday! Yu and Teddie right?"

"Yep...That's us…" I extended my hand and pulled him up to his feet as he dusted himself off.

"Whew...Well thanks for saving me there, don't want to be late today, that's for sure, King Moron wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"King...Moron?"

"Yeah, my homeroom teacher...His name is Mr Morooka...But everyone calls him King Moron...The dudes a real asshole…" ...Mr Morooka?...Isn't that…?

"I think...Mr Morooka is the name of my homeroom teacher…"

"Oh shit really? Dude that's awesome, we're in the same class!" Yosuke gave a grin as I just nodded "What about Teddie here?"

"I'm in the same class as Sensei! Partners until the end!"

"Sensei?" I quickly jumped in front of Teddie and tried to wave him off.

"The both of us work the same job and I'm his superior, so he calls me sensei."

"Oh...I see...You said you were an investigator right?"

"Yeah thats right…" The three of us started to walk as Yosuke grabbed his bike and pushed it beside him.

"That sounds like a pretty cool job actually, it's pretty popular from what I've heard…"

'Hm? Really?"

"Well...To some anyway...My cousin was visiting us from Tokyo and all she could talk about was some investigator called the Detective King...Like seriously! She had all kinds of merch about him and even had a entire picture book of nothing but him! Like...How insane can you be?"

"O-oh yeah...Thats sounds...Alarming…" In more ways than one….

"Yeah really...I mean I get it like, he solves cases and such and he's just a teenager but...It's like the Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane...It's cool, but I don't see what the big deal is...Like you could be this Detective King guy and I wouldn't even bat an eye." I wonder about that…

"Y-yes well...On other matters...That girl from yesterday, Saki Konishi? She's your girlfriend right?" Yosuke suddenly turned red as he tried to wave me off.

"N-No no! Nothing like that! I-I mean I wouldn't mind but uh...We're just friends, ehehe...he…" So in short, you like her...Not surprising…

"I see…" The three of us remained quiet for a little while longer after that until the gates of the school came into view, causing me to tense a little bit.

"First day jitters?" I looked and Yosuke causing me to relax some.

"N-No it's just...Been a while since I've attended public school…"

"Ah gotcha, well no need to worry, just watch out for Hanako and you're be fine."

"Hm? Who's that, school bully or something?" Yosuke stopped dead in his tracks as he gulped and looked at me with an eerie expression.

"Legend has it, she's an ancient alien race who has come to this world to invade mankind and eat every living known thing…"

"...Uh...What?"

"Basically...Just stay away from her…" I raised an eyebrow as I kept walking, perhaps she was another persona?

* * *

**February 4th, 2013-Classroom(8:00AM)**

After arriving at the school, I followed Yosuke to our classroom and entered to no fanfare as everyone either just gave a sideways glance or completely ignored us when we entered...Teddie and I walked over to the empty teachers desk and stood beside it while Yosuke walked over to his desk and sat down.

After about a minute or two, the doors opened again as a older man with a hunch back walked in causing everyone to quiet down "Alright you pieces of shits, sit your asses down!"

Hm...Seems like a swell guy…

"Alright now…" He walked over towards me and Teddie and looked us over before turning back to the classroom "You all have two new classmates today, their from the city, Tokyo to be exact! And let me say this right now, just because this little shits are famous doesn't mean you all get to go gaga over them, understand?!"

The students all had confused and interested looks as they eyed me and Teddie, making the both of us glance at each other with worry. "Mr Moorooka, my personal li-"

"Quiet! Just because you're the 'Detective King' or whatever the hell they call you, doesn't mean you get to back talk me, understand!?" A few gasps and wide eyed looks were seen across the faces of the students, even Yosuke seemed to have jaw dropped…

Fantastic…

"Now go ahead and introduce yourselves, and make it snappy!" I just gave a nod as I stepped forward as everyone's eyes were still trained on me.

"...Yu Narukami...Despite my profession, I hope we get along." I stepped back afterwards and Teddie stepped up right afterwards with his cheerful demeanor.

"And I'm Teddie! It's nice to meet you all!" I kept studying everyone's faces and sure enough, many of them were still shocked and a few were already acting shy….

I swear I want to shoot this guy right now…

"Hmph! Now let me set this straight for the two of you! You both may be famous big shots, but don't think for a second that you can get close to any of the girls! You got that!? If I see either of you lay one finger on any of them, you'll both be expelled, got that?"

"...Yeah sure…" Five minutes in and I already had a headache…

"And another thin-"

"Sir! If it's alright, could the new guys sit over here?" I looked at the sound of the voice and saw a girl in a green sweater looking on with her head in her hand, and right beside her were two empty desks.

"Huh? Yeah sure, whatever...Now both of you, get to your seats!" We both just nodded as I walked past the desks, with people either staring or shyly looking away.

'The Detective King? Isn't that a manga protagonist?'

'You idiot! He's the most well known detective in all of Tokyo!'

'Yeah, not only that, I heard that his partner Teddie is the best sharpshooter in all of Japan!'

'Oh shit really? I guess I can cheat off of them…'

'*Sigh* I wish one of them would investigate my bo-' I stopped listening after I saw where that comment was going…

After sitting down at my seat, I just gave a long sigh as I looked at the girl beside of me. "Thanks."

"No problem, King Moron can be a real pain sometime…"

"Tell me about it…" Yosuke wasn't kidding…

"Name's Chie by the way, Chie Satonaka!"

"Yu...Yu Narukami."

"Hehe, the Detective King right? I've read about you in the magazines, seems like you have a rough job."

"It may be rough but...It has its perks…"

"Hehe, I bet." We shared a small laugh as I relaxed in my seat...It seems I've found one person who isn't going to go all crazy on me which I appreciate…

Class continued on and though everyone now knew who I was, it seems like for the most part, the rest of the day would go by normally…

That was the latest in my mistakes I had made that day….

**Document #2-Feb 14, 2013**

* * *

**February 3rd, 2013-USA-California-Unknown Bar(8:04PM)-Unknown POV**

The cool air blew throughout the bar as I scrolled through my phone...Shit...Why did she have to drop that bombshell on me? That's all I've been thinking about today…

The guys had already gone home, and other than the regulars, no one else was here...Perhaps that was for the best, after all...Who knows how I would act right now if I had to deal with people…

The slow music echoed throughout, drowning out the news reporter...I looked over and sure enough...Another dead body was found...That's the third one in the past week...What kind of fucked up serial killer are we dealing with here…?

I just sighed and downed the rest of my drink as I heard the door open and heels echo throughout the bar, but I ignored them as I continued to drink and hope the beer washes away all of my sorrows…

Soon though the heels could be heard coming my direction and before I could brink, a skinny blond was no0w standing beside me with a drink of her own in her hand "Is this seat taken?"

"H-Huh…?" I looked over at the booth seat in front of me and just gave a wave, indicating for her to sit down.

"Hehe, thanks!" She took her seat and gave me a cheerful smile which I just returned with a head nod as I took another sip of my drink "Hope I'm not bothering you."

"H-Huh? O-Oh no...It's fine…" I waved her off again making her giggle.

"I'm glad! I always worry that I'm annoying people when I try to make small talk with them."

"Well, don't know who would be bothered by it."

"Hehe, well again thanks...By the way, it's nice to meet you! My name's Catherine!"

**Document #58-Feb 8, 2016**

* * *


End file.
